Underground: Middle Class King
by Nerokin4
Summary: The King of South Island had three children, each with abilities special to them. then the Obliterators came and Ruined the Perfect image of Mobius. this is the eldest Prince's Accounts of what happened, and how their adventure began.
1. Chapter 1

Underground: Middle Class King

Song of My Heart

My Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr. and Cosmos the Hedgehog were separated a few years after they became the royal family of South Island. That was the Year my siblings and I were born. My father unfortunately lost my mother to childbirth after the twins were born. My father and uncles Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. and Argentum the Hedgehog, fled the castle before it was obliterated. The Oracle of Delphino, the one who my father consulted for advice on his future actions, told my father that, although he would not like the only option, he had to give me up to a middle class family of North Islanders. My sister went to a Nobel class family on the same Island. My brother went to the slums of the Island. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog III. This is the story of how my life, under the tyranny of the Obliterators, changed.

Growing up, I always felt something, or rather someone dear to me was missing from my life. But I was still a happy camper. I mean, I was… incomplete in a sense, but I still thought I came from the Family of Kinjo and Cynder the Lions. I had plenty of Friends growing up, and I had hobbies, like jamming on the guitar.

But one day, everything but the guitar was taken from me. Obliterators came and took custody of Kinjo and Cynder, My adopted parents. I went to live with my uncle, Robin. Ironically he's a hawk. To try to keep what happened to Kinjo and Cynder from happening to anyone else, Uncle Robin hesitantly let me join the Freedom Fighters, a band of rebels that were fighting off the Obliterators at the time.

One thing I inherited from my father was speed. The day I found out I was a Prince of faraway South Island, I had to use that speed to a point beyond my maximum. In order to get past a force field that the Obliterators modeled after one of the Late Dr. Robotnik's I had to go halfway between the speeds of light and sound. I succeeded in blowing the factory beyond the force field to smithereens. But I went home very ill and tired. Uncle Robin went out to get a doctor. During his absence a mysterious figure came into the room.

"You're ready to begin your journey," He said.

"Not now man," I said very tiredly. "Come back when I'm feeling it."

"But your destiny awaits."

"Uggh, tell it to wait outside, I'm too tired to answer now."

"Easily remedied." He pointed his finger at me, and a shot of energy that normally comes to a grown up from enough caffeine to keep them going all day got to me.

"Good Morning, Mobius!" I shouted, but I suddenly became suspicious. "I'm wide awake. How did you do that?" I noticed his clothes a second later. He was in a black coat with a hood that covered the face. "And…Who are you!?"

"I am often called the Oracle of Delphino," He said. "But you may call me Despereaux. Now then we have much to discuss." He made a table and chairs materialize out of thin air.

"Okay… I'm Dreaming, Right?" Then he made a Tray stacked with Chilidogs appear on the table. "This dream Is Way Past Cool!"

"This is no dream," Despereaux said. "Come, sit, I have much to tell you."

I sat down and we each grabbed a chilidog. One bite and Despereaux said "I see why you like these," In a joking manner.

I while listening to him kept eating. He told me a story about a kingdom that dominated South Island. There was a king with my name, and a queen named after the stars.

"The King is your father, and the Queen was your mother."

"Are you being metaphorical?" I asked.

"Here is my answer Prince Sonic," he said. He had me at "Prince" but showed his other evidence anyway. The photo showed a family, a king as blue as I am, A cradle with a green and a purple hedgehog. And on the lap of the king… was me! I was still wearing the pendant I never took off, for reasons of false sentimentality. The Twins in the cradle were wearing similar pendants, the Green one a drum, and the Purple one a keyboard. Mine happened to be a guitar, which was appropriate considering how much I play my real one.

"Who are those two? In the Cradle?" I asked.

"Those two would be your Brother and Sister," Despereaux said.

"Where are they now?"

"They are close, in this very city even, but to find them, you have to play the song of your heart."

"What does that mean?"

"Take your life, define what it meant to you, and put the meaning into lyrics and play the song to go with it, on that which you play often. I must go, find your siblings and explain this to them when you can, but don't let Abura catch you, or Mobius is lost."

He left. There were still so many questions, but the one I didn't need to ask was who Abura was. Abura was the big boss of the Obliterators. If what this Despereaux said was true, then he's the one responsible for the separation of my family. I still had no idea what the song of my heart was, but then something amazing happened.

My pendant shined and immediately I knew what Despereaux meant. I picked up my guitar and concentrated. I heard the sound of my brother playing his drum set followed by my sister playing her keyboard. Then I opened my metaphysical eyes and played the song that came to my mind.

_There's something missing  
Something's not quite right  
And I can feel it calling  
To me every night_

A little voice inside  
Tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up  
Searching everywhere!

(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

Someday!  
We'll be together someday!

While I'm sure that this was the song of my heart, I'm also sure that once I finished, I heard my siblings say "What was that?"All I could think was "They're out there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited Strangers

There were nightclubs in the middle of Metropolis, the most famous one called the Crimson Lion. The only limit to who could enter Crimson Lion was they had to be at least ten years old. They let in every social class, and everyone there was accepted for who they are. At this place I signed up to play my song again.

It wasn't the same this time. When I concentrated, nothing came to me. So I just played it from memory. Apparently my brother and my sister were listening that night, as I hoped they would at some point. Two hedgehogs approached me asking the name of the song I just played. I could tell these were my siblings because they had the Pendants.

"I made that song up," I said. "It's the very meaning of my life experiences thus far."

"I played that song before," The green one, my brother said. "How I heard it is the question. There was no one around and I just started playing to a band!"

"That's what happened to me!" the purple one, my sister said. "One minute I hear a drumbeat the next I'm playing and singing a song I never heard!"

"I knew it," I whispered.

"What was that dude?"

"Nothing, anyway I'm Sonic, and you guys are?"

"I'm Manic!" my brother said.

"I'm Sonia," my sister said.

"I'm going to tell you guys a secret about me in two hours, meet me in central park then." I packed up my guitar and sped off towards Uncle Robin's home. Though Robin didn't return yet, I saw that someone had been there. The place was trashed. After picking up the place, I looked up Manic and Sonia in the Freedom Fighters' Database. Manic turned out to be part of an allied force to the freedom fighters, the Mobian Marauders. They stole only what would be missed, from those who would miss it. Not very noble for a prince but we take what we can get.

Sonia kept the silver spoon she was born with; she was raised by one Lady Guinevere. She had no physical skills but she could probably be taught some later. What really interested me were her mental and social skills. She could make a friend in the blink of an eye and remember that friends name for the rest of her life. She was a straight "A" student at school and that kind of Brain would really come in handy.

"What are you doin' there, Sonic?" Robin came in.

"Well, I met some interesting people since you went out," I said. I also noticed that he could find a doctor. "I'm feeling much better by the way, but I decided to look up who some of these people are."

"Manic and Sonia? Why look up those two?"

"Long story, get comfy if you want to hear it." Robin got comfy. So I finished my research on my siblings and told Robin everything that happened, from the Visit from Despereaux, to the meeting between my siblings. Robin was silent and unresponsive for the whole thing.

"I see," Robin said when I was done. "So you finally know eh?"

"You…Knew?"

"Of course, I was the one who your birth father gave you to; I had Kinjo and Cynder raise you because I didn't want you getting hurt so young."

"Way. Past. Cool." I just said this because I felt I had to. I mean yeah it was nice of Robin to be considerate enough to keep me out of the Freedom Fighters for as long as I was, but there was nothing cool, or for that matter un-cool about it.

"It's almost time for you to be at the park," Robin said. "You should go and tell your siblings who they are." I nodded and left for Central Park.


End file.
